


Howl for Love

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Derek Hale, Eventual Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I have this mark on my arm. What if some wolf from a rival pack is my soulmate?” Stiles confided in his father.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

“Stiles, what is it? Something’s clearly bothering you,” Noah asked his son.

“I have this mark on my arm. What if some wolf from a rival pack is my soulmate?” Stiles confided in his father.

“Try to search among your own pack first,” Noah advised him. “Who knows, maybe someone in the pack is your soulmate? You need to eliminate that option before jumping to conclusions, son.”

“Thanks, Dad. I hope it is someone from the pack,” Stiles thanked him and left, knowing exactly who he really hoped his soulmate would be.

* * *

As he reached the preserve, where the pack was mostly running or training with each other, the first person he saw was his best friend, Scott.

Stiles looked at him nervously, not knowing if his best friend was his soulmate, but knowing that he must try. If he didn’t, he may never find his soulmate.

“What is it, Stiles? I know you’re behind me, so what is it?” Scott asked him before he turned around.

“Are… are you my soulmate?” Stiles asked.

“Not unless you have a bow and arrow in your mark,” Scott replied with a smile.

“No, you’re not my soulmate. Thanks anyway, Scotty.” Stiles proceeded to walk around the preserve, trying to catch sight of the others’ marks, but no success.

“What do you want, Stilinski?” Jackson asked.

“Just hoping you’re not my soulmate,” Stiles snarked back.

Jackson rolled up his sleeve so Stiles could see. Stiles sighed heavily in relief and smiled at him as he left.

“Not yours, huh, Stilinski?” he heard Jackson jeer, but he ignored him.

“Jackson, shut up,” Scott snapped, his eyes flashing red.

“Look around,” Scott encouraged him. “Hopefully it is someone from our pack.”

“I hope so too. I don’t want to leave the pack for another one because of the soulmate thing,” Stiles told him.

“I know. It’s alright, Stiles,” Scott comforted him.

“What about Cora or Lydia? Did you check with them as well?” Isaac asked, and Stiles could see that Isaac was not his soulmate either.

“I checked with them yesterday.”

“What about Erica and Boyd?” Isaac asked.

“They are each other’s soulmate,” Stiles replied, looking defeated, fearful that he might not find his soulmate in the McCall pack.

“Then, what about the twins, Aiden or Ethan?” Cora came towards him as she asked.

“I don’t know. I guess I better check with them. If it’s neither of them then the only ones I’ll have left to ask are Derek, Peter and Malia,” Stiles replied.

“Keep us updated, Stiles,” Scott called after him as he saw him running into the woods.

Derek came out the house, watching Stiles running into the woods as he asked them, “Where is he going?”

“He is searching for his soulmate, or soulmates if they are the twins,” Scott replied.

“You’ve all found your soulmate?” Derek asked them.

“Most of us have. Why? Have you found yours?” Cora asked her brother.

“Not yet,” Derek replied.

They saw Stiles running back from the woods, looking downcast.

“I guess all that's left for him to check is you, Peter and Malia,” Cora told Derek.

“I’m sure it won’t be me. He may save me lots of time, but I don’t have any chemistry with him. I don’t even have feelings for him,” Derek told them.

He knew Stiles probably heard him as he walked past them towards Malia and Peter.

“How can you be so certain about it?” Cora asked him.

“We can see there is something between you two, no matter how much you deny it,” Scott told him as his soulmate joined him.

“What did I miss?” Allison asked.

“Stiles is looking for his soulmate, but Derek says he doesn’t have any chemistry with Stiles so it’s probably not him,” Scott replied as he kissed her.

“Well, if he doesn’t find his soulmate in our pack what is he going to do?” Jackson asked.

“Probably leave or check with other packs, if there are any here or in other towns,” Scott replied.

“He needs to get over it. Not everyone finds love. Sometimes you get burned by those you think you love,” Derek told them bitterly.

“Just like you and Kate?” Cora asked, and then she added, “You can’t let her rule your heart. She’s gone, get over her.”

“Where is your mark anyway?” Scott asked, realizing he had never noticed any mark on him.

“Near the heart,” Derek replied and added, “Somehow it fits there, I guess, considering the exes in my life.”

“Show us, so we can save Stiles the trouble,” Scott asked.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. All I have is a sparkle and a wolf, and I know that Stiles is no wolf, so problem solved,” Derek told him.

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked him, remembering Stiles’ mark. “Because I saw the sparkle and the wolf on Stiles' arm.”

“It’s probably not the same, and if it’s a spark then I need to find it in another pack, but I don’t want to leave your pack, McCall,” Derek replied.

Stiles appeared again then, surprising them all, which wasn’t easy to do to a group of mostly werewolves. His eyes were blank. He looked crushed.

“I guess I better go home. Maybe tomorrow I’ll take a ride outside of town. I want to find my soulmate. I really hoped it would be someone from my pack, but it’s hopeless now, isn’t it?” Stiles asked, staring at his best friend as he did. Not even looking at the others he left, walking over to the jeep and driving off, tyres screeching down the road as he sped away.

“Show me your mark, brother,” Cora demanded, facing her brother. She didn’t want to lose a member of the pack. She didn’t want to lose Stiles, their spark.

Derek removed his shirt and they saw the same mark that Stiles had shown them.

Cora punched her brother in the chest, “You’re an idiot, Derek.”

“You could save him from leaving the pack,” Cora told him, adding, “You need to think about how you feel about him because I think everyone here knows how Stiles feels about you.”

“You do?” Derek asked.

“Yes, it’s clear he’s in love with you. Everyone can see it, even me,” Scott replied.

“If you need time to think about it then do so, but don’t take too much time. Stiles is leaving tomorrow, searching for his soulmate outside of Beacon Hills, and you better be the one to stop him,” Cora told him.

Derek looked at the pack, noticing the worry in their eyes. He knew he had to think of how he truly felt about Scott’s sidekick, the young man that had saved him and was always on his side.

* * *

Stiles got back home, feeling defeated, not knowing why he couldn’t find love in the pack. Soulmates sucked!

He heard Derek’s words about him replaying in his head and it stung. He’d always hoped Derek would be the one, ever since he first saw him in the woods that day with Scott, but now it just seemed hopeless.

Stiles hated these feelings, not knowing why his soulmate mark had a wolf on it. It was enough that he was a spark. Why did his soulmate have to be a wolf?

Stiles called his dad at work and when he couldn’t reach him he left a message. He even left another message on the fridge, just in case.

He left home as darkness fell, seeing no use in waiting for another day to dawn. He wanted to know who his soulmate was, just to ease the pain in his heart. He wanted to find his love just as the others had found theirs. They seemed happy and he wanted that too.

* * *

“We’ve got a problem,” Scott told the pack.

“What is it?” Lydia asked.

“Stiles left town. I know he let his father know because Parrish alerted me. I don’t like that he’s going out at this time of night to search for his soulmate. He’s our spark and I’m worried what other packs might do to him. I don't want them to take him,” Scott replied with worry.

“We need to catch his scent, and the sooner the better, ” Cora said as they searched the house to see if Stiles had left anything there.

“Is there anything from Stiles?” Scott asked.

“No. We better take something from his home,” Allison told and then added, “He probably feared he wouldn’t find his soulmate in the pack and he didn't want to leave anything behind.”

“Let’s hope Stilinski didn’t get himself in trouble already,” Jackson said.

“Derek,” Scott called to him as he walked in, “Your time to think is up. Stiles has probably left town already.”

“I’ll be at his house and take something to grab his scent and then I’ll try to find him before it’s too late,” Derek suggested.

“You better hurry, time is not on our side. In the night there are bad things that could happen to him, spark or not. He could get hurt and have nothing to defend himself with,” Scott told him, concerned.

“I’ll do my best,” Derek reassured him as he shifted to full wolf form. It was the fastest way to get a scent from Stiles’ house.

“I’ll send the twins for a backup, just in case. I don’t want you or Stiles hurt,” Scott called after him.

“Aiden, Ethan, go! We don’t have much time,” Scott told them as they hurried to catch up with Derek.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of town, Stiles' jeep was moving toward the packs that surrounded the forest. He knew there were at least three packs around the area.

His phone was still in his pocket. He didn’t need to use the flashlight on it to see in the dark. He was the spark. He could click his fingers and there it was like a firefly, a spark that came from his hand to show him the way.

“What’s a spark from the McCall Pack doing here all alone?” Stiles could see red eyes flashing at him and hear growling closer to him.

“Part of my soulmate mark is a wolf, but I didn’t find a match among my pack so I’m searching for potential soulmates in other packs,” Stiles replied. “I hope it is okay to look in your pack, Alpha Rey. If I don’t find one then I’ll leave.”

“Of course, you are always welcome here, Spark Stiles. Your name is known beyond Beacon Hills,” Alpha Rey told him with a smile.

“Thank you.” Stiles replied as he followed the alpha to his pack house.

It took Stiles close to an hour to check everyone for the soulmate mark, but he had no success in finding his match.

There was a howl, then another one, then another two after that.

“Did you not let your pack know that you were here?” Alpha Rey asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Sorry for the late update been busy with Secret Santas and keeping the bunnies away. 
> 
> Next chapter it will get longer.

“I didn’t see why I should,” Stiles replied and added, “Besides, it’s clear that I won’t find my soulmate in their pack so I don’t see why they are after me.”

“We can protect you if you want?” Alpha Rey suggested.

“But I’m not in your pack,” Stiles replied, though he thanked him all the same.

“You don’t have to be in our pack. If you need some help send a spark and we will be there,” Alpha Rey told him. Stiles smiled, thinking how the alpha reminded him of Batman.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I can handle the wolves from the McCall pack,” Stiles thanked them and climbed in his jeep.

Stiles started the jeep and drove away, ignoring the howling from the wolves as he drove faster to the next pack location.

As he got out of his jeep he could feel someone pushing him at the jeep, and then he could see Derek and the twins looking at him with quizzical looks.

“You can go back to McCall. I will find my soulmate, and then I’ll come back if I _want to_ ,” Stiles snapped and walked away from Derek’s stronger, muscular arms that held him.

“Stiles, get back here!” Derek called after him. He saw the mark on Stiles’ arm and he could see the way that Stiles was glaring at him.

Stiles could see Derek in all his nakedness as he finally looked up at him, feeling himself get pushed back against his jeep. Of course Derek was awesome, handsome and everything else, but Stiles could still hear his dismissive words toward him earlier so he ignored the wolves and decided to walk to the next pack territory, leaving them behind.

Unfortunately Derek wasn’t his soulmate so he should ignore these thoughts he had about him and hopefully he would find his soulmate in the next pack.

“Stiles, get back here!” Derek called after him again.

“I guess that we should head back to McCall. Stiles doesn’t need our help, you heard him,” Aiden said and was about to turn, but he stopped as Derek growled at him.

“No one is leaving!”

“So, what are we going to do? Tie him up and bring him back to the pack by force? He would kill us on the spot,” Ethan said.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of him myself if I have to. Once he will listen to what I have to say hopefully no tying him up will be needed,” Derek told the twins.

“Well, what do we do now? Wait by his jeep?” Aiden asked.

“What jeep?” Ethan asked as he looked where he saw the jeep last and discovered it was not there anymore.

“I’m going to kill him myself.” Derek was growing frustrated.

The jeep was in another location as Stiles grinned at Derek and just said to him, “Promises, promises.”

They didn’t hear him walking behind them.

“Adios,” Stiles told them and drove the jeep to the last pack location; it was his last hope.

“He is driving to the last pack,” Aiden said.

Ethan added, “What will he do if he doesn’t find his soulmate? Do you think that he will leave town for good?”

“Let’s not go there. I hope he will go home and then I can chat with him,” Derek replied. “I’m going after him. You two can follow me or go back to McCall, I don’t care,” Derek told them as he saw them exchanging glances. He could feel that they didn’t want to follow Stiles. It was his hunt, after all. It was his fault that Stiles literally ran away from the pack, looking for his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

The twins ran back to McCall territory, leaving Derek to hunt for Stiles alone.

Derek watched Stiles as he left the last pack in the area. He could see Stiles was sad and he just wanted to reach out to him, hug him and keep him close, but instead he let his words do the job.

Stiles hadn’t even seen Derek’s soulmate mark. Derek knew why. He’d been too scared to reveal it. It was his fault and Derek just hoped he could fix it.

He followed Stiles’ jeep to where it had stopped and he saw Stiles walk back to it, looking tired and sad as he climbed back in and slammed the driver’s door.

“Stiles!” Derek called. He could see the look that Stiles gave him. He knew that he wasn’t the same happy man that he knew before. This one was sad, and no hope showed itself on his face. Derek could smell the depression and sadness coming from him.

Stiles looked defeated as he drove away.

Derek hoped that he could save him from doing something reckless. He would have to do lots of groveling when the time came, he knew this.

Derek ran after him, sighing in relief when Stiles parked his car back at his house. It was the middle of the night when he heard the steady heartbeat of Stiles as he fell asleep.

Minutes later the sheriff parked the cruiser next to his son’s jeep.

“What are you doing outside, son?” the sheriff asked Derek.

“Can you make sure that he stays in Beacon Hills when he wakes up?” Derek asked.

“I will try,” Noah replied to him before asking, “Are you his soulmate by any chance?”

“I am. It’s my own fault that he drove all over and considered leaving town,” Derek replied, bowing his head slightly, not knowing how the sheriff would react.

“I’ll do what I need to do to keep him in town. You just need to make sure you’ll talk with my son. I knew that he probably had a soulmate in the McCall pack,” Noah told him, smiling.

“I will do whatever it takes to get him to talk to me. I guess that I was so blinded by what my exes did to me that I feared to open my heart again,” Derek told him.

“I know, son. Now go rest. You’ll need all your strength to deal with my boy,” Noah said, grinning.

“I know. The spark has only added to his hyperactive tendencies,” Derek replied before changing into his wolf form and running to the McCall pack house.

Boyd gave him a cloak to cover himself with when he entered the pack territory and transformed back into a mam.

“At least Stiles is at home,” Boyd comforted him.

“At least there’s that,” Derek sighed heavily.

They walked into the house and Derek tried to find some peace so he could sleep before catching up with Stiles and talking to him.

When morning came the blue jeep drove over to the McCall pack parking lot and a depressed Stiles got out. Unable to face walking into the house he sat down on the ground to get himself together.

“He’s here,” Derek said, glancing over at the pack who didn't look surprised at the fact.

“Well, go and talk to him then, don’t leave him hanging,” Scott urged him. “He smells of depression, it’s not good.”

“Go, brother, no time to waste,” Cora told him.

“Leave the shirt here. He needs to see the soulmate mark so don’t hide it under the shirt,” Malia advised.

Derek sighed as he walked outside the house. At least he had long pants on so he didn’t feel totally exposed.

“What do you want now, Hale?” Stiles asked, not even looking at the figure who was walking towards him.

“How did you know it was me?” Derek asked, sitting down next to him.

“Dad said that you wanna talk with me, so I came. I still belong to the pack. I think.”

“Of course you belong to the pack, Stiles,” Derek reassured him. “And, yes, I need to talk with you, but only after you look at me,” he continued.

“Why should I look at you? You told the pack we don’t have chemistry, so what’s changed?” Stiles raised his knees and hid his face with his hands, not even looking over at Derek’s soulmate mark.

“I know. It was totally my fault. I guess I was afraid to get into another relationship in case it would blow up in my face,” Derek replied.

“Your ex-girlfriends were the worst, yeah, you got that right,” Stiles agreed. “But I’m not like them. I mean, I was the Nogitsune once, so I know my own hands aren’t entirely clean and I get it if that’s why you’re not into me.”

“You’re not like them at all. You were possessed, it wasn’t your fault,” Derek argued. Please, just look at my mark. Give me another chance,” he pleaded.

Stiles sighed heavily before he raised his head, looking at Derek’s face before he followed Derek’s hand down over his chest, where he saw the same soulmate mark as he had on his arm.

“You were my soulmate this whole this time and you didn’t tell me? Why didn’t you just say that you’re not into me?” Stiles rose to his feet, furious, but then he remembered what Derek had told him about his past relationships.

“I’m sorry, all right? I didn’t mean for you to drive outside of town to try to find yourself a soulmate when I was always by your side,” Derek said before turning to walk back to the house.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked as he noticed his soulmate walking back to the house. He could see the concerned looks on the faces of the pack where they had crowded round the window.

“To the house, where else? Do you want something to eat? I’m starving,” Derek replied.

“I think I’ll join you this time, but afterwards you and me need to talk alone, away from this crowd,” Stiles said, pointing to the house with a smile.

“I know what you mean,” Derek laughed before moving closer to Stiles and nervously entwining their hands.

Maybe there was hope for them, after all.


End file.
